Tough Love
by SkaterGirl246
Summary: Edward and Bella live in two different worlds. He's rich, and owns a major company. She's normal, and a waitress. Edward's family disaproves. Will their differences keep Bella and Edward appart? AH and OOC
1. Different Worlds

Different Worlds

**Okay! I'm really excited about this story! I haven't seen on like it yet, so it should be fun to do! I hope everyone enjoys this story, and I'll have as much success on this one, like my other one, 'Reunited'!**

**I do not own and books in the Twilight saga, nor any of the characters.**

Bella's POV

I had to admit. I was a little scared.

I had never met Edward's parents. He had told me about them, of course, but I had never met them face-to-face. I haven't met Edward's siblings either. I knew that he had a sister named Rosalie, and a brother named Jasper. I also knew that Edward's family and I lived in two different worlds.

Edward's family was extremely rich. His family wore designer clothes. His father, Carlisle Cullen, was a surgeon. Any hospital in the world would take him with open arms, and Edward told me he was constantly getting calls from other hospitals to get him to work there. His mother, Esme, owned an interior design business. Her business was so famous, that she had even done celebrities homes! Rosalie was a super model, and one of the best in the world. Jasper owned his owned his own company. As for Edward, he was a CEO of a very popular company. The Cullens were billionaires, not to mention they were all beautiful, smart, and charming.

My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. Amazingly enough, Edward is my boyfriend. Edward and I were both eighteen. Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett were both nineteen and Jasper was twenty. Edward was the youngest. Jasper's girlfriend Alice, who was also my best friend, was the same age as me.

I worked at a restaurant called 'The Lodge'. I didn't earn much, but it was enough for now. Edward and I went to Forks High School, but we were on spring break right now.

Edward chuckled and brought his finger under my chin and brought my eyes to meet his. He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile. His emerald green eyes were sparkling.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I smiled.

"Nothing really. I'm a little worried about how your family will react to me," I admitted. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me softly.

"I'm sure they'll love you," he said, "just like I do." I felt a warm blush heat my face. He chuckled at my blush, and turned his eyes back to the road. I was glad that Alice was going to be there to. Alice and I were completely different. She was rich, just like Edward. She was a fashion designer. She loved to shop! I had to make thousands of excuses, just to avoid flying to Paris to shop with her!

My eyes went back to Edward and I sighed. He truly was gorgeous. I didn't know how Edward liked me, over the thousands of other girls he could have. All I knew was that I loved him more then anything. Edward had met my dad, Charlie, the Chief of Police, a few days ago. It went better then I could have ever dreamed! Now all I had to do was do the same to his family…

Alice had chosen my outfit. It was a midnight blue dress, and matching shoes. Alice had put my hair into soft curls, and had done my make-up too. Then she had hurried off to her own place to get herself ready. I was a little worried about the heels. I was a major klutz, but Alice had said that if I was careful, I would be fine, and that if I took the shoes off it would ruin the outfit. So, reluctantly, I had kept them on.

"Well, this is it!" Edward exclaimed. The car had stopped. I gasped.

The house was beautiful. It was a three story mansion, and had a deck wrapped around the first floor. The lawn was so big; it could hold another house itself!  
I could hear a river nearby.

"It's…beautiful!" I gasped. Edward chuckled, and helped me out of his silver Volvo.

"Nervous?" Edward asked.

"Umm...a little." My voice was higher then usual.

"Everything will be fine. I'll be right beside you," Edward soothed me, and kissed me on the tip of my nose. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me to the house. We walked up the deck, and to the door, when Edward opened the door and pulled me in.

The inside of the house was even more amazing then the outside! Everything looked super expensive. It was very large, and the furniture, paintings and decorations all looked valuable and expensive. A grand staircase was on one side of the room. The carpets and walls were both an off-white color. Edward's family was waiting. Alice's dress was cute, and black. Her purple eyes were bright. Rosalie looked amazing in her red wrap dress. It almost hurt to look at her. Her body was perfect, her face was perfect, and her hair was a golden, wavy blonde. Her eyes were a deep, ocean blue. Her boyfriend, Emmett, had curly brown hair and was muscle up like a serious body builder. His eyes were a lighter blue. Jasper was leaner, and had less muscle then Emmett, but you could still see his muscles under his sweater. His eyes were a light blue. He had his arm around Emmett. Carlisle had the same green eyes as Edward, and looked very good for his age, while Esme had the same colored eyes as Rosalie. She looked very proper in her tan suit.

Everyone, except Alice and Emmett, looked reluctant. My stomach churned. Edward cleared his throat.

"Why hello…er…Isabella," Esme said. She probably just remembered my name.

"Just Bella is, um, fine," I said. Esme smiled, but it looked…fake.

"Of course. It's a…pleasure to meet you," she said.

"You to," I answered. I was really starting to get nervous. It seemed Esme didn't like me very much. Emmett was grinning.

"Hi!" he said excitedly, "I'm Emmett!"

"Hi," I said. Emmett seemed a lot nicer, "I'm Bella."

"So we've heard," Rosalie said, a smile very similar to her mothers one her face, "So _Bella_," she continued, "Where do you work?"

"Umm, I'm a waitress," I said. Her smile dropped, and was replaced with a smug look.

"Oh really," she said in amusement, "and how much does that earn you a year?"

"Er…twenty thousand?" It sounded like a question.

"You do know that Edward makes over one million dollars a year," she said in that same smug matter. I couldn't repress the surprise on my face. I knew that Edward made a lot, but _that _much!

"Thank you Rosalie, but that will be enough," Edward cut in quickly. She smiled at him quickly.

"Hi Bella! It's great to see you!" Alice said. I smiled at her, relieved, once again, that she was here.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"You know her?" Rosalie said, looking completely shocked.

"Of course! She's one of my best friends," Alice smiled.

"Lovely," Rosalie said. Emmett patted her arm, and when she looked up he gave her a warning look, which she tossed her hair at.

"Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father," Carlisle stuck up his hand, which I took warily. He flashed a stern look at Edward. I gulped.

"It's…nice to meet you all," I said. My heart was pounding in my chest with fear. Did this happen with Alice to?

"So Bella, what's your IQ?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"Er…what?" I asked, shocked. Alice looked at Jasper disapprovingly.

"What. Is. Your. IQ?" he asked more slowly. My face flushed with embarrassment, while the Cullens snickered. Alice and Emmett shot me sympathetic looks.

"Is this really necessary?" Edward asked. Nobody looked at him.

"Uh, I don't know my IQ," I mumbled. The Cullens looked at me with disbelief. I knew that I had to get out of there.

"Can I please use your bathroom," I asked.

"May I," Esme said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"_May I_ please use the bathroom," Esme said impatiently, "its proper grammar."

"Oh," I said stupidly, "May I please use your bathroom?"  
"Yes. It's down the hall, fourth door on your left" Esme said. I quickly left the room with a mumbled thank you. When I got to the bathroom, the tears started to fall.

**Wow! Talk about Cullen OOC, huh? Don't worry, they get nicer…eventually! At least Alice is the same! I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	2. Fight

Fight

**Wow! I was super surprised with all the success with this story! I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I did get a lot of story alerts and favorites! It was awesome! I'm super glad that people are enjoying this story! So, I'm pretty sure that I'll be switching from Edward's POV to Bella's every chapter. I hope that's okay! Now, on with the story!**

Edward's POV

I knew from Bella's face that she was upset. As soon as she left the room, I turned to my family.

"What were you thinking?" I hissed. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Emmett. Alice. Would mind leaving the room for a moment. For a family discussion," Carlisle said calmly. Alice and Emmett nodded carefully, before leaving the room, walking into the dining room.

"What were _we _thinking? What are _you _thinking? She's a waitress for crying out loud! She's lower class Edward. You deserve much better then her," Rosalie said. I glared at her.

"Edward, we are just trying to see if she really deserves you," Esme said.

"By talking about money?! And IQ?!" I said angrily.

"Edward, bro, seriously. I think you can do better," Jasper said. I was about to tell him to go to go to hell, when Esme spoke.

"What your brother is trying to say, dear, is that you should have higher standards. Look at Rosalie! Emmett is a very successful businessman. In the future, he will be able to support her, whenever she needs it. And Jasper to! Alice's fashion career is already blooming into something great! Why can't you find someone…more similar to your title?" I snorted.

"Because I don't _want _to find someone else," I answered, "I love Bella!" Rosalie snorted.

"Love? You're too young to know what love is."

"And you do?"

"I have a better idea about love then you do Edward!"

"I'm sure you do, being with as many men as you have!" She glared at me, and her hands balled into fist.

"Edward! Apologize at once!" Esme said, appealed. I took a deep breath before turning to Rosalie again.

"Sorry," I said through my teeth.

"Apology accepted," she said in the same tone.

"Good," Esme nodded, pleased, "Now Edward. Why don't you call up Tanya! Such a nice girl. Beautiful, smart, funny and comes from such a nice family!" I stared at her incredulously.

"The only reason I went out with Tanya in the first place, is because you made me!" I reminded her.

"What about Lauren!" Rosalie suggested. I shuddered at the thought of her.

"Jessica?" Carlisle suggested. I sat down in the leather coach, and put my head in my hands, shaking my head slowly.

"You people are insane!" I said.

"What about Amber!" Jasper said enthusiastically.

"Enough!" I shouted .They all looked at me, shocked.

"I don't care for any of those women! Bella's different than all of them in a _very good _way! I love Bella, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yeah," Rosalie hissed. I looked at her, a little worried. There was no telling what Rosalie was capable of, "Edward, were just trying to look out for you. You need someone who you can lean on when times are hard. For all you know, she could just be a dirty gold digger!"

"Bella is not a gold digger, Rosalie," I said, more calmly. I knew that my family was just doing what they thought was best. In my prior dating history, all the girls had people my family had approved of. They were mostly daughters of Carlisle and Esme's rich friends. I hadn't asked one of them out. Carlisle and Esme would come home, and tell me I had a date. None of them lasted longer then a week, because they were all the same. Rich, spoiled and vain.

"I can't believe the way you all acted," I continued, "Could you _try _to be a _bit _nicer? For me?" They all sighed, while I met each of their gazes.

"Sure," Jasper said, "Alice will be mad at me if I don't anyways." He grinned.

"We will try Edward," Carlisle said, "but this discussion isn't over." He looked at me sternly. I nodded, knowing that that was probably the best answer I would get. I looked at Esme, expectantly. She sighed again.

"Fine! I will. I…promise," she said. I knew it was reluctant, but I also knew my mother would never break a promise. My eyes turned to Rosalie. She was glaring at me again.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Fine," she hissed, "If you want to date some poor, waitress girl, then I won't step in your way. Don't come crying to me when she sucks the money out of you and leaves you heart-broken!" She turned, and stormed out of the room, with the rest of my family at her heels. With perfect timing -maybe to perfect- Bella came back into the room. I wondered if she had heard anything.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Don't worry," I kissed her lips softly. I felt her instantly relax. My hands went to her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands grabbed my hair, and held my face to hers. She giggled, and pulled away.

"Your parents will be mad if they catch us!" she giggled again. I laughed with her.

"We'd better go into the dining room," I smiled crookedly at her. She smiled slightly whenever I gave her that smile. I took her hand, and led her into the dining room. She held my hand tightly. I wasn't very religious, put I prayed to God that my family would stick to their word.

When we got in there dining room, everyone was already seated. Luckily, my family had left two seats beside each other. One was beside Rosalie, and the other beside Esme. I quickly sat in the one beside Rosalie. She ignored me. Bella sat down tentatively. She looked down at all the silverware, fear in her eyes. I leaned over.

"Just work from the outside in," I murmured quietly in her ear. She shot me a grateful look.

The dinner went well. Bella only messed up a few times. Rosalie made this an announcement, once.

"Bella!" she had said, louder the necessary, "What are you doing? You've already used that fork! You're supposed to use the _other _one!" Bella had blushed, and turned her gaze to her plate.

"You know Rosalie," I had said, "If I remember correctly, the fork you are using at the moment is _also _incorrect." I pointed, she looked down. While she had been criticizing Bella, she had picked up the wrong fork too.

"Why, silly me. Thank you for pointing that out, Edward," she had said. I could tell that it took every ounce of her control, not to scream at me. I smiled at her.

"My pleasure," I answered truthfully. Bella giggled. I was relieved to hear her laugh again. Rosalie glared at Bella, and was about to speak again, but I stood up.

"Well, I think it's about time Bella and I left," I said.

"Not yet darling! We haven't had desert yet! It's one of your favorites, Crème Brulee!" Esme exclaimed.

"You know mom, _Bella _probably know what that is," Rosalie smirked. Bella's face flushed red, and Esme looked appealed. She thought everyone knew that dish. I rolled my eyes and glared at Rosalie.

"Later," I told Esme. I grabbed Bella's hand and hurried to the door. Bella turned around quickly.

"It was nice meeting you all," she said quietly. I was amazed. She was still polite, after all they had out her through.

"The pleasure was all ours," Carlisle said.

"It really was…er…nice to meet you," Esme said. Rosalie flipped her hair and said nothing.

"Talk to you tomorrow Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Nice meeting yeah!" Emmett boomed.

"Bye," Jasper said. I nodded, and led Bella pit of the house. She was breathing deeply. She was probably so upset! I turned around to face her.

"Bella I'm…so sorry about my family. The way they acted was inexcusable," I said. She smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I'm fine," she said. She was blinking a lot. She should know that I knew her to well. She always blinked a lot when she was about to cry.

"Don't worry about what they said. They don't really look at personalities. It's all titles for them," I said, smiling crookedly. This got a small smile out of her.

"I know. It makes sence," she said. Her eyes drifted back towards the house, and quickly fell to the ground. I wrapped my arm around her waist, mentally cursing my family for how they made her feel.

"Come on," I said, kissing her head. She leaned into my side, her head resting on my shoulder, "Let's get you home."

**Well…the Cullens are a bit nicer! So tell me what you think! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You're all awesome! Sorry of there is spelling mistakes. My mom keeps telling me to 'GET OFF THE COMPUTER!' Lol! Thanks a lot!**


	3. Complicated

Complicated

**Thanks you to all my reviewers! You people rock! For some reason, for every review I get, there's three story alerts…weird. That's okay though! I'm glad people are enjoying this story, even if they're not reviewing! Lol! **

Bella's POV

I refused to cry. I refused to let the Cullens make me cry.

The car ride home was very quiet. I could tell the Edward was upset about the way his family had acted. He was probably feeling guilty to. I didn't blame Edward for any of the night's events though. It wasn't Edward's fault that his family didn't like me. I probably was someone who they weren't used to. I couldn't even blame the Cullen's for everything. How could any of them know any different? All of them were born rich, and as far as I knew, had always been with people like them. Edward told me that that was how Carlisle and Esme met. It was how they were all raised, and how Rosalie and Jasper were being raised now. Edward to, but I was glad that he didn't follow 'the rule'. I didn't know what I would do without him.

When we got to my house, Edward got out of the car, and opened the door for me. I sighed.

"You don't have to do that every time I get out of the car," I said as I stepped out of the car. He grinned at me.

"I _want _to," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy," I smiled. He laughed, and softly touched my cheek, his face growing sad.

"I truly am sorry for the way my family acted," he said. I smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

"That's okay. I'm fine, really. If that's the way they were raised. How can you expect them to think any differently," I said. He frowned.

"It's not okay Bella. My family should have known better. They've never acted that way before," he said.

"It's fine Edward."

"No it isn't Bella."

"I think you should let it go."

"I think you shouldn't be some forgiving. You should be mad at them. They deserve it."

"Edward," I sighed, "We can argue forever, but I don't think we're going to come to an agreement…tonight at least."

"Okay," he agreed, "I'd better head back. They'll be wondering where I am."

"Okay," I said grudgingly. He smiled at me expression.

"Until tomorrow, love," he said. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed me back, his hands wrapping themselves around my waist. He lifted me up, and put me on the trunk for his car, so that I wouldn't have to reach so high. My hands tangled into his hair, pulling his closer. My thoughts were jumping all over the place. A light in the living room turned on, and we broke apart. I pouted, and he chuckled.

"Your father is probably wondering where you are," he said.

"Probably," I sighed. "Good night Edward." I hopped off the trunk of his car, my thoughts still hazy from our kiss. He kissed me softly on my lips.

"Good night Bella. I love you." Even though he had said those three words thousands of times, my heart always soared when he did. Sometimes, I thought I was dreaming. Edward was the perfect guy, the guy that girls dreamed of, the guy that was so perfect, he couldn't be real. He was gorgeous, smart, funny, caring, charming, patient…the list went on and on. I could see why his family didn't approve of me. I was so ordinary. I didn't think I was ugly, but I sure wasn't beautiful. Compared to Rosalie, I looked like a broken tricycle! Sometimes, I wished I knew what Edward saw in me, what he loved in me. I smiled at him anyways.

"I love you to Edward. More then anything in the world," I said. He smiled like a child on Christmas morning. Then he was kissing me so passionately that my heart was beating franticly. If I my thoughts were crazy before, they were even worse now. My legs felt like jelly.

We pulled apart, and he laughed at my expression.

"Sleep tight, my sweet Bella," he whispered, before climbing in his car, and driving away. I stayed where I was for a few seconds, trying to get my thoughts in order. Then I stumbled into the house, legs still tingling. I was clumsy anyways, so Charlie probably wouldn't know the difference.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me, "How was your night?" I bit my lip nervously before I answered.

"It was fine. I had fun. The Cullens were nice," I said. I was a horrible liar. I hopped that he wouldn't watch on that I was lying.

"Really? I heard that they could be pretty rude to average people. Like that blond…what's her name…you know, the model," he said, trying to come up with a name.

"Rosalie," I said, helping him out.

"Yeah! Apparently, she's had ten different assistants this month. All of them quit on her!" Charlie shook his head.

"She never stays assistant-less for long," I reminded him.

"Well… no. She pays pretty damn good, I'll give her that," he said. I laughed.

"You know what dad? I think I'm going to bed early tonight. I'm a little tired," I said, faking a yawn.

"Okay kiddo. I'll be down here. Have a good sleep, he said, truing his eyes back to the t.v. I told him good night, before I made my way up my bedroom.

After I had taken a shower, and put on a pair on comfy sweats and an old tee-shirt, I checked my cell phone. I had forgotten to take it with me. There were two messages. One was from Alice. The other from Edward.

_Hey! Are you okay? I'm worried about you! Rose was way to mean. Call me! _

_I need to know if you're okay!_

_-Ali_

I smiled, and hurriedly texted her back.

_I'm fine Ali. Just tired. I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow. Night_

_-Bella_

I nodded, satisfied, and sent it. I looked at the other one.

_I miss you already. Have sweet dreams, Bella. I love you._

_Edward_

I giggled, thrilled. He missed me!

_I miss you to! Have even better dreams!_

_Bella_

I sent the message, and turned my cell off, and laid into bed. I stared at the stars in the sky, thinking about what had happened tonight. Even though the Cullen's had been so rude to me, I still wanted them to like me. If not like me, approve of my and Edward's relationship. Because, no matter what Edward said, I knew that if the Cullens didn't want us together, things were going to get a lot more complicated.

**So there's that chapter! Hope you like it! Now press that cute little review button! It's there for a reason! ;)**


	4. Confused

Confused

**Yay! I'm getting a lot of reviews, and that make me so happy! I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story! So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter just as much!**

Edward's POV

I drove quickly back to my house. I was pretty sure that my family would like to have a few words with me. In my opinion, they were being absolutely ridiculous. They were acting as if I had committed murder! I wished that they could understand that not everything was about how much money you had, or how smart you were. Why couldn't they get that I loved Bella?!

Bella. My mind drifted towards her. Was she okay? My family had been unreasonably harsh. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again, but even the thought made me feel depressed. Bella was unlike any girl I had ever met, and I really did love that about her. I pulled out my phone, and texted her quickly.

_I miss you already. Have sweet dreams, Bella. I love you._

_Edward_

I sent it quickly, hoping that she would get it before she went to bed. I remembered our conversation, and frowned. I couldn't believe that Bella could be so forgiving. She probably didn't even blame my family for anything. She would probably say some nonsense that it was how they were raised or something like that. It was partly my fault to. I should have known that something was bound to happen, especially with Rosalie. She still hadn't forgiven me completely for dumping her friend, Tanya. She was still stubbornly convinced that we were the perfect pair. I wished that she could worry about her own life and leave me alone.

When I got home, I parked my car in the garage and headed into the house. Just as I was about to go in, I got a text message. It was from Bella.

_I miss you to! Have even better dreams!_

_Bella_

I smiled. I would have to call her tomorrow. I walked into the house, and sure enough, my mother, father and Rosalie were waiting. Jasper was probably driving Alice home. I sighed, and took a seat on the coach. Rosalie spoke instantly.

"You can't be serious about her," she said.

"I am. I love her," I said.

"As I said before. You're too young to know what love is," Rosalie retorted. Then she sighed, "Edward, you must look at the facts! She doesn't know anything about our way of life! She'd be like a fish out of water! I'm only thinking about her." I knew that it was a lie. She could care less about Bella.

"That's very considerate of you, Rosalie," I said anyways, "But I'm sure Bella doesn't need you to look out for her." She glared at me.

"And what are you going to do if you get married? You're bringing in a much larger amount of money then she is. She could take half of everything you have if you got married and divorced! Which would probably happen, since she's probably a gold digger" Rosalie almost shouted. Carlisle was nodding slowly.

"Bella is not a gold digger! If you knew anything about her at all, you would agree with me!" I said angrily.

"Edward, there's some truth in what you sister says," Carlisle said sternly, "You should think carefully about your choices."

"And if I would have brought home someone who you all figured to be 'acceptable'" I made air quotations, "then you would have no problem at all, and we would not be having this discussion."

"Of course not," Esme rolled her eyes, "That would be because we know that she deserves you, and can meet up to all of our standards, which apparently, you have none of."

"So because I love somebody who is different from me," I said slowly, "I have no standards?" I snorted.

"Or your standards are stupidly low," Rosalie clarified. I glared at her.

"Rosalie, your mother and I would like to have a word with Edward," Carlisle said calmly.

"But-"

"Alone." The tone of that single word ended all argument. Rosalie got up, and with a final glare at me, made her way up the stairs, and to her room. I heard the door slam.

"Edward," Carlisle started. I waited.

"You need to understand that what you do affects the entire family. That includes all of your choices. You need to think carefully about what you are doing."

"What I don't understand," I said, "is why you're all making this such a big deal!" Esme sighed.

"Darling, Bella and you can't have anything alike! Maybe you have the…same tastes in music! Or something similar to that! Or maybe you're going through a…rebellious stage, but we're just thinking of what is best for you."

"Bella and I have a lot of things alike, and I am not going through a rebellious stage! Bella is what's best for me! What can't any of you understand that?" I shook my head, frustrated.

"You've never shown an interest in girls like her before," Esme said.

"Girls like her?" I asked, not sure what she was referring to.

"Poor people. Average people. Oh, you get the idea," she waved her hand, dismissing the question.

"Just because someone isn't rich doesn't mean that they're poor. Or average. I've never met anyone like Bella before," I was trying to change their views on Bella. I knew how much it would mean to her, but a part of me knew that I was trying in vain.

"Edward, we're sure Bella is very special in her own way, but she isn't what we were expecting. Or what we expect of you. She's probably a fine girl. I still don't see what was wrong with any of the girls that you dated previously. Your mother and I thought we saw a connection between you and Tanya," Carlisle said. Of course it would be Tanya. She was their favorite. And my least.

"There was nothing between Tanya and I, except what you imagined!" I almost shouted.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at us!" Esme said crossly. I clenched my teeth together.

"Now, we are not saying that you can't see…" he trailed off.

"Bella," I hissed, "It didn't take you this long to learn Emmett and Alice's names." I muttered more quietly. They didn't seem to hear, and if they did, they ignored my comment.

"I'm not saying you can't date Bella," Carlisle continued, "Your mother and I are just saying that we will be keeping a close eye on you." I gritted my teeth together. This was probably the best answer I was going to get.

"Fine," I said curtly.

"You could be a little more appreciative," Esme chided me, "Your father and I could always say that you could no longer date her. That happened with Rosalie and…er…what was his name…Tyler! That was it," she looked satisfied that she had remembered the name. I did remember what had happened though. It wasn't that complicated. Rosalie had said she was in love with some guy named Tyler. Carlisle and Esme had forbidden her to ever seen him again. She had snuck out one night, but they had caught her. They said that if she ever did it again, they would kick her out of the house. She had never seen him since. Of course, this was before her modeling career had taken off. She would probably manage fine on her own now.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it," I said, with a hint of sarcasm they didn't detect. If they did tell me I couldn't see Bella anymore, I would find a way. I could manage as fine on my own as I would here. Carlisle and Esme both nodded.

"You're welcome," Esme said.

"Make sure we don't regret our decision," Carlisle said seriously. I nodded.

"May I go now?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning darling!" Esme said, her mood shifting. I nodded again, and went up the stairs to my room. Rosalie was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"So, I see they let you off easy. Typical," she hissed.

"And what is that supposed to mean," I rolled my eyes.

"If that were me they would have kicked me out of the house! They would have sent me to boarding school! But no! All you get is a slap wrist," she hissed. Her body was tensed in anger. I was shocked, and even confused, by her anger. Where was this coming from?

"Rosalie, you're being ridiculous. Besides, they know that if they kicked me out of the house, I'd do just fine," I rolled my eyes. I didn't voice the other reason. My parents knew that I would ask Bella to move in with me, and that was the last think they wanted.

"Whatever Edward. Don't lie to me. You know the reason," she said in her same angry tone. I was still confused.

"What are you talking about Rosalie? If you're just going to be angry at me for no reason I'm going to go. I'm tired, and I want to get some sleep," I sighed.

"The reason they let you off so easily is because you're their favorite, for whatever reason! You always have been! Rosalie, don't do this! Watch your brother Edward! Not like that Rosalie! Why can't you be more like Edward?" She mimicked. I stared at her, shocked. Rosalie and I had never been particularly close. We were always finding ways to get each other in trouble. Jasper basically let us be. None of us were really close, but I had no idea where all this was coming from. I sighed.

"You're obviously tired, and not thinking straight. I'm going to bed. I advise you to do the same. We can talk in the morning," I moved past her. She didn't say anything; she just stomped to her room, and slammed the door. I rolled my eyes, and sighed, but I couldn't get her words out of my head. Was I my parent's favorite? They couldn't possibly have a favorite. It wasn't right. Even they could know that.

When I got to my room, I showered and changed. Then I lay in bed, staring out towards the moon. Rosalie's words echoed in my mind. I had way to much to deal with. I sighed, wishing I could talk to Bella, and hear her take on things. She could always put things into a different perspective then me, and hers usually made more sense. All I could come up with was that Rosalie was either very mad and not thinking things through or…drunk? The possibility was stupid to even think about. I sighed again, and closed my eyes, before I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Phone Call

Phone Call

**I made some changes to the first chapter. They won't really affect the plot of the story, but you might want to go and skim through it. Well, thank you to all my reviewers! You are all awesome!**

Bella's POV

The morning light woke me the next morning. From the way the light warmed my face, it must be one of those rare, sunny days. I got out of bed slowly, rubbing my eyes, and made my way down the stairs. Charlie was already gone. It was Sunday, so he was probably fishing with his friend, Billy Black. I threw some toast into the toaster and sat down at the table. I looked over towards the clock. 10:30am. I wished that I could call Edward. He was probably shouldering the blame for his family last night, but I knew I couldn't. Edward's family went to church every Sunday. I believed in God, but I had never gone to church. That was probably another thing his family would find wrong about me. I sighed. It was pretty obvious that Edward's family hated me. I wondered if that would come between us. I really hoped it didn't.

After I had eaten and gotten changed, I decided to call Alice.

"Hello?" Alice answered the phone.

"Hey Alice. It's Bella," I said,

"Oh! Hey Bella! Oh my gosh! I can't believe how mean they were to you! Are you alright? I mean, they were cautious about me too, you know, when I went to meet the Cullens with Jasper, but they weren't like_ that_! I can't believe it! You must be so upset! Ugh! I could just-"

"Alice! Calm down!" Her words were coming out quickly, and I had to strain to understand the words. She always spoke to fast when she was upset.

"I'm so sorry about Jasper too!" She went on as if she hadn't heard me, "I talked to him last night. I mean, I _cannot _date someone who is going to be mean to my best friend! So, the next time he sees you, he's going to apologize. He really has nothing against you. I hope you can forgive him. He told me he was sorry," she pleaded.

"It's okay Alice. Really. I'm not mad at any of them," I said.

"What?! Not mad at _any_ of them?! What about Rosalie!? She was so mean! I mean, I know she's not the nicest person in the world, but last night she was just a-"

"Alice!" She stopped talking, "Let me explain. I'm not mad at any of them because it's not all their fault. I mean, maybe they could have been nicer, but if it's how they were raised, then how could they think any differently?" I explained.

"Edward was raised that way to," she reminded me.

"I know, but….Edward's just special," I laughed. She laughed too.

"I guess I do seeyour point…but I still don't agree with it," she added.

"Neither does Edward."

"I'm not surprised."

"It makes sense to me!"

"Of course it would! You would go to the end of the earth to find something nice to say about somebody, when there really isn't. What are some nice things to say about last night?" she challenged.

"Edward was with me," I giggled.

"Okay smarty pants. What's another?"

"I met Emmett, and he seemed to like me!"

"Keep going."

"Er….you were there?"

"Of course, that's a _brilliant _thing about last night!" she laughed, "I just proved my point! You are too nice!"

"How can someone be _too _nice?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but you are! I mean, if I were you, I'd be _fuming_!" We both laughed.

"Where would being angry get me?" I asked.

"Where does being to nice get you?" she shot back.

"Being the better person?"

"You have to be a _little _bit angry!" she said, exasperated.

"Maybe I am a little," I admitted.

"Finally!"

"Rosalie really hates me, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Rosalie hates a lot of people." She seemed to be avoiding the question.

"And I am included there?"

"Well…probably," she admitted.

"Does she hate you?"

"She'd better not! I designed some of her clothes!" Alice laughed.

"What did I do to her?" I sighed.

"Nothing. It's just the way Rose is. She's only looking out for Edward," she sighed too.

"That's…kind of her," I said slowly.

"Ugh! There you go again! As long as she's doing something that's supposed to be nice, it's okay if she makes you feel horrible, right?"

"Well…no….but-"

"There shouldn't be any 'buts' Bella," Alice sighed, "Sooner or later, they're all going to see that the best thing for Edward is you." I blushed.

"Do you think that the Cullen's not liking me will affect Edward and my relationship?" I asked, nervous to hear her reply.

"Well…you and Edward are defiantly soul mates," she said confidently, and I blushed again, "You guys are perfect for each other! But what the family thinks does matter…but in your case, I don't think it will. Edward is eighteen. He's an adult. He can make his own decisions. I don't think anything can tear you two apart." I sighed, relieved. It was nice to hear someone say that.

"Thanks Alice. You wouldn't believe how much better I feel," I said sincerely.

"No problem. That's what best friends are for!" she laughed, "So anyways, I've been working on this new dress. It would look amazing on you! It's a blue, Edward's favorite color on you. You have to come over soon, so that you can try it on. You'll love it! I'll have to get your measurements again too. I lost the ones I got before…" She continued to talk about the dress, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was still worrying about the Cullens. What if they told Edward he was forbidden from seeing me? I mean, he was eighteen, but could I really cause that much tension in his family? He didn't deserve that. I couldn't handle the fact that it would be all my fault, either. But I _needed _Edward. He was like air to me. I couldn't live without him. I didn't want to even try.

"Bella? Bella! Did you hear me?" Alice said impatiently.

"What? I'm sorry Alice? I sort of zoned out," I apologized.

"Ugh! I was saying that you could wear the dress at the Cullens party!" she exclaimed.

"Party?" I questioned.

"Yeah! The Cullens hold a party every year. I'm _assuming _that you'll be going with Edward," she explained.

"He hasn't asked me," I said quietly, my forehead crumpling.

"Well don't worry about it. It's not until next week anyways," Alice tried to soothe me, but I was still worrying. Was Edward not going to ask me, and take some other girl? Was he embarrassed by me? Did he think his family was right? No, I scolded myself for even thinking that. I remembered what Edward had said last night, and how upset he had been. I was positive he didn't think his family was right. But why hadn't he talked about this party then?

"You're worrying, aren't you?" Alice accused. I laughed nervously.

"Guilty," I admitted.

"Bella!" she groaned, "If you keep worrying about so many things, your hair is going to turn grey!" I laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with grey hair!"

"There is if you're only eighteen!" She shot back.

"Okay, okay! You win! I will _try_ to stop worrying so much. Happy now?"

"Not completely. I believe the correct phrase is that I will _stop _worrying so much. Not _try_," I sighed.

"If it makes you happy," I muttered, "I will _stop _worrying so much."

"Much better."

"Right."

"Ugh! Look at the time! I have to go! Mom has me meeting some of her friends for some tea," Alice groaned, "It's going to be soooo boring!" I giggled.

"Well I'm going to be stuck at home all day. Well, unless Edward calls," I sighed.

"What happened to that 'I will stop worrying so much' thing we just did?" Alice questioned.

"Right. This is going to be harder then I thought," I muttered. Alice laughed.

"Besides, he doesn't have to call you. _You _can call _him _too."

"I know," I felt a blush heating my face, "but I don't want to end up talking to his family. Rosalie, more then anyone. She'd probably hang up on me."

"Well…yeah. Maybe. Oh well. Things will work out. I'm sure of it."

"I'll try to believe you Alice," I smiled.

"I'm nerve wrong. Besides. I have a…_feeling _that things will work out," Alice said. I could imagine the way her eyes would light up in complete confidence.

"Sure thing. Well, I'd better let you get ready for your mom's tea," I smiled.

"That's so considerate of you Bella," Alice said sarcastically, "I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye," the phone clicked. I set the phone back on the receiver, and then went to pick up my book 'Withering Heights' off of the table to read. Even as my eyes read the words, I couldn't focus on them. My mind kept drifting back to a various different things. Alice was right. I did worry too much.

**Well, I know that that's not the best way to end a chapter, but oh well! Oh, and I want everyone to know, this story will not have lemons!!!! If that it the only reason you are reading this story, well then you might as well stop reading right now. Well, please review and tell me your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it! :)**


	6. Picnic

Picnic

**Not much to say, except thank you to all my awesome reviews! Every one really makes me happy! I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story!**

Edward's POV

Rosalie hadn't talked to me since last night. I knew that she was mad, but it was starting to get ridiculous. She was acting childish. We had to get up early, since it was a Sunday, and Carlisle and Esme made us go to church every morning. I didn't particularly hate church, but some of the sermons could get a bit boring. Church was mostly a time where I tried to put all my thoughts in order.

After we had gotten home, I decided to call Bella, and see how she was doing.

"Where are you going dear?" Esme asked me, as I made my way up the stairs.

"I'm going to call Bella," I said without turning around.

"Don't you want to join us for lunch?" Esme asked. I sighed and turned around.

"No thanks mom. Besides…I'm…taking Bella out for lunch," I said suddenly. I wondered if Bella would mind.

"Oh, well, okay. Will you be home for supper?" she asked. Her eyes were hopeful. Was all this just to keep me away from Bella?

"Er, sure," I said, and started walking up the stairs again. I heard her walk into the next room. I made my way to my room, and was about to pick up the phone when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned in frustration. Why couldn't they leave me alone? They had made their point on Bella clear, but they should probably realize that I wasn't going to break up with Bella over something as silly as money.

"Come in," I said. Jasper walked threw the door, his eyes on the ground. I was surprised to see him. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something.

"Er…hi," he started. He looked nervous. I was starting to get curious to what he had to say.

"What's up?" I urged him.

"Well…about last night….Alice talked to me, and, well…I was pretty rude…and I just wanted to say I'm…sorry," he said quietly. His eyes stayed on the floor. I couldn't deny how surprised I was.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Yeah…and when…_if _I see Bella again, I'll apologize to her as well. She seems really nice, and I'm glad you found someone you really like. Honestly, I didn't really like any of the girls that mom and dad set you up with. They were all kind of…weird" he said.

"That makes two of us," I laughed. He joined in.

"So…we're cool?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. He smiled to.

"You know, I sort of like her. I mean, anyone would have run away crying if Rosalie had been that harsh to them. Maybe Rose will learn something from her." We both laughed at the idea of Rose admitting she was doing something wrong, and listening long enough to learn anything. There was a reason why she couldn't keep agent for very long.

"Well, I guess we could always hope," I shook my head. A lot more then hope was needed for Rosalie.

"Why's she so mad at you?" he questioned.

"I don't know. You know Rosalie," I lied. He nodded his head, thoughtfully.

"That's true. Remember when she got mad at you because you wore the same color shirt that one day? She didn't talk to you for a week after that!" We both laughed. I remember that day well. That was the quietest week of my life.

"Well, I'd better go," he said.

"Going to see Alice?" I asked.

"Nah. He mom's making her going to some tea. Thank God mom and dad don't make us go to those anymore. I was considering running away!" he shuddered.

"No kidding. Hey, can you tell Mary to make up some picnic stuff?" He nodded, but looked a bit confused.

"I'm taking Bella on a picnic," I explained. Understanding washed over his face. He nodded again.

"Sure," he said and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello?" It was Bella. I smiled.

"Hello, love. How's everything going?"

"Well, you know. Normal. How was church?" She asked.

"Normal," I replied. She laughed.

"Have you had lunch yet?" I asked her.

"No," she said quickly. I wondered if she was lying to be nice.

"Great, I was wondering if you wanted to out for lunch with me."

"You know I would love Edward," she said. I could almost hear the smile in her voice, and I smiled just thinking about it.

"Okay. I'll come and pick you up."

"I can't wait," she said before hanging up the phone. I walked down the stairs and grabbed the keys to my Volvo.

"I'm going out!" I called out.

"And where are you going?" Rosalie appeared from the kitchen. Her voice was cold.

"Wow. Rosalie is actually talking to me again. And what have I done to earn this honor?" I joked. She glared at me.

"Let me guess. Going to see _Bella_?" She sneered the name. I glared at her. She really knew how to make a person in a bad mood.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Yes, but the other question is, do I really care what you think? The answer? No."

"You might when she dumps you after she's taken a bunch of your money."

"Bella isn't like that."

"Oh, _please _Edward! It's so obvious!"

"Well Rosalie, you haven't had the best choice of men. Well, besides Emmett. Anyways, I think I can deal just fine without your help." 

"Have you asked her to the annual Cullen Party yet?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"And this is your concern because?" I asked. She had hit my weak spot though. I _hadn't _asked Bella to the party yet. I planned on doing it, but I was worried that she didn't want to go, especially after last night. It wouldn't just be my family there. It would be tons of people just like that there, and a lot of them sharing the same judgments as my family. Not to mention the fact the girls that my parents had set me up with would be there to.

"Well Tanya is still looking for a date, and I mentioned you. You should be getting a call later on." She smiled sweetly. I groaned internally. Tanya. I really didn't like her. At all.

"Well, you should probably tell Tanya to get another date, because I'm going with Bella," I told her.

"Carlisle and Esme would approve of Tanya more then Bella."

"I don't see your point."

"You're still in high school Edward. You have to do what they say."

"I don't have to do what anyone says. I'm a legal adult." She snorted.

"Whatever. I just came to tell you about Tanya. Don't think of avoiding her calls either. I know you two would be perfect for each other. Tanya wouldn't try to get your money either. She already has her own."

"Maybe she could buy herself a brain with it," I muttered. I don't think Rosalie heard me, because all she did was flip her hair before she went back into the kitchen. Mary came out of the same door, holding a basket and blanket. She looked at Rosalie in surprise, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen. Sandwiches, fruit and veggies, potato salad and some cupcakes. Your brother told me you were going on a picnic, so I got you a blanket to," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks Mary. You're the best." I took the basket and blanket, and then made my way towards the garage into my Volvo. I put the basket in the backseat.

The drive to Bella's house was short. I was considering if maybe I should just skip the party to hang out with Bella. Or course, my parents would probably have a heart attack if I even mentioned the idea. If I just didn't show up, they would probably strangle me to death. I didn't want to get Bella hurt again. It wasn't fair to her. I didn't want her to feel guilty either, and fell like she had to go. Ugh! It was all so damn complicated.

When I got to Bella's house I went up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Bella answered quickly. She looked beautiful, but she always did. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a red blouse. She smiled.

"Hey Edward. Took you long enough," she joked. I grinned.

"Well I had to get lunch ready," I said. Confusion crossed her face.

"Made? I thought we were going to a restaurant…oh! Are we going on a picnic!" excitement crossed her face. I chuckled.

"That's the idea." I stroked her cheek gently with my hand. She blushed scarlet, but leaned into my touch. I smiled crookedly.

"Well, we'd better get going!" I exclaimed. She blushed. I took her hand and we mad our way to the car. I opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes, but got in. I shut the door and made my way to my side of the car. I started the car, and we were on our way. There was a nice spot that wasn't to far away. It wasn't nearly as nice as the meadow I'd shown her a few weeks ago, but that was too far to go today.

It was a comfortable silence in the car. Bella was never disturbed by silence. Sometimes, I thought that she preferred that.

When we got to the spot, Bella smiled.

"Here?" she questioned.

"Here," I confirmed. It was a little clearing that was near a park. Lucky, it was sunny out today.

Bella got out of the car and stretched. I grabbed the food and blanket before joining her.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"Why don't you choose?" Bella suggested.

"Bella! Just choose a spot! Please!" She sighed.

"Fine! What about…" she looked around briefly, "there!" She pointed to a nice spot underneath a willow tree. I smiled crookedly at her.

"Perfect." We made our way over to the tree. Bella helped me spread out the blanket, before we sat down. I heard the food out. She raised her eyebrows.

"Did you make all of this?" she asked. I laughed.

"No. It was Mary, our cook." She nodded. We started to eat.

"So…Bella," I started. She looked at me, questionably. I was going to ask her about the party. I really didn't want to out her in the decision, but I also really didn't want to go to the party with Tanya. I really was selfish. I tried to decide how to start.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked, taking my hand. I stared at out intertwined hands. Her hand was incredibly soft, and warm. I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Do you want to go with me to my families party?" I blurted. She blushed slightly. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"You…really want me to go with you?" she asked. My brow furrowed.

"Of course I do. Who else would I want to go with?" I asked. Her eyes strayed to the ground. I took my hand and lifted her chin so that her eyes had to meet mine.

"That was a rhetorical question Bella," I smiled, "There's no one I would rather go with." She smiled slightly, by her eyes were still troubled.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"Jasper likes you. He apologized to me about his behavior last night," I offered. She smiled.

"Yeah. Alice told me," she replied, "Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is mad at a lot of people right now," I told her, "so I wouldn't worry about her. Besides, she'll get over it." Bella nodded, but it was easy to tell that she wasn't convinced.

"What about your parents? Would they like me going to their party?" she asked quietly. I brought my lips to her head, and lingered there. Her breathing sped up.

"My parents accept that I want to be with you, and that I love you," I told her. She moved away from me, and looked into my eyes.

"Will everyone at the party hate me?" I asked.

"Of course not. I even have some friends there. They'll like you. I know they will. And there are a lot of nice people there. Of course, there are bad people in every bunch." I chuckled. She giggled to.

"Well Edward, there's no one else I would rather do anything with," she said. I smiled.

"You'll go?" I asked. She nodded. I took her head in my hands and kissed her passionately. Her breathing hitched, and she wrapped her arms around me, her hands tangling in my hair. Our lips moved in perfect balance with each other. She gasped, and pulled away for air, but my lips just moved down to her throat, taking a quick breath. Bella's skin was smooth and soft. She pulled me down so that we were lying on our sides on the blanket. She brought her lips to mine again. Her lips were soft, and moved with mine perfectly. Her body was molded to mine. She pulled away and giggled.

"This is what I get for agreeing to go to the party with you?" she whispered.

"I really wanted you to come," I admitted.

"I could tell," she said. Her breathing was coming out in quick gasps, and her cheeks were flushed red. Her eyes were sparkling.

"I'm really looking forward to it," she said. She sounded honest.

"Well that makes one of us," I replied. She laughed.

"You don't want to go? Why not?"

"It gets kind of tiring when you go through the sane thing again and again!" I chuckled.

"That's true," she laughed.

We spent the remainder of the time talking, laughing, and occasionally kissing. Things were so effortless with Bella. Rosalie really was crazy. Bella would never be a 'gold-digger'. She was far to caring. I loved her with all my heart. Amazingly enough, Bella loved me to, enough that she was going to go to this party with me. She really was one of a kind.

**Well, I hope that was pretty good! I finally updated! I know! Shocker! I got a new story called 'Change'. You should look it up! It's similar to this one, but different. Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	7. Shopping

Shopping

** I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm sick at the moment and couldn't go to school, so I've updated quite a bit now! A lot of thanks to my beta! I hope you like this chapter!**

Bella's POV

It was so effortless with Edward. Even in silence, as we were now. He had one hand on the steering wheel while the other held on of my own. Soft music played in the background; it was perfect. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised to see a bright yellow Porsche waiting outside my house. Edward chuckled.

"I hope she hasn't been waiting long. She's one impatient little pixie," he laughed.

"No kidding," I giggled, "wish me luck!" I sighed, and leaned in for one more kiss before he left. Our lips moved together perfectly. His lips were soft on mine and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Edward chuckled as he pulled away too soon. My face slipped into a pout and he smiled, nodding to the window. I looked and saw Alice on the porch, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I doubt anything is worth Alice's wrath," he said, "except you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're silly," I told him, blushing, "I guess I'd better go though. I love you."

"As I love you," Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed as I got out of the car, of course managing to trip on something. My hand caught the door before I face planted into the ground.

"Oh, Bella," Edward laughed, "what am I going to do with you?" I shot him a sheepish smile before shutting the door. I waved as he left. Then Alice was pulling me towards the house. She glared at me in annoyance.

"Hey, Alice," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"You two have the longest good-byes EVER!" she exclaimed, "I thought I was going to have to go over there and yank you apart!"

"We're not that bad," I blushed."

"Oh really?" she said dryly. I laughed.

"Okay, Alice. As much as I love seeing you, why are you here?"

"Two reasons," she replied as we entered the house and continued to the living room. Alice dropped my arm and went over to the couch where she had thrown her purse. She dug around in it before bringing out a tape measurer.

"I need to get your measurements, so I can start on your dress," she said as she started measuring my waist, "and secondly, your wardrobe is dangerously out of style so we're going shopping in Seattle! Normally I would choose a different place, like New York or something, but I knew that you'd prefer this," she explained. Honestly, it didn't matter _where _we went. I _still _hated shopping!

"Don't I get a choice?" I teased.

"Of course not. When have I ever given you a choice?" We both laughed.

"Okay, Alice. Just let me write a quick note to Charlie," I told her as she wrote down her last measurement.  
"Sure," she murmured. She probably didn't even hear me. She had her notebook out and was sketching my dress for the party, no doubt.

I ran into the kitchen and wrote a note to Charlie in my messy scrawl, telling him I was shopping with Alice and might not be back for supper. I entered the living room to find her just as absorbed in her sketching as she was when I left.

"Ready?" I asked and she looked up in surprise. She quickly recovered and threw her stuff in her purse.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. "Let's shop 'til we drop!"

* * *

"Alice , can we go home now?" I begged once again.

"But Bella!" Alice complained, "We don't even have that much stuff yet!"

"Alice you are _completely _delusional. We've had to go throw our bags in the car twice now because they got to heavy."

"Are you kidding? That's nothing! Besides, Seattle Mall doesn't have a lot. These stores aren't what I would choose, but seeing as you hardly care they'll do for _some _things."

"I don't need designer clothes, Alice."

"You are one odd girl, Bella. Some girls would die for designer labels!" Alice laughed.

"And thank God I'm not one of them," I chuckled.

"Just bear with me here, Bella. All we need is- hey look at that! Come on! I want to try it on!" Alice started dragging me to another store and I looked for an escape.

"Hey, there's the food court! They have an ice-cream shop there! I'm craving some ice-cream, so why don't I get us some while you look at your shirt?" I offered. I knew Alice loved ice-cream as much as she loved shopping, and you could tell from her face. It was torn.

"I'll get you strawberry," I said in a sing-song voice. Strawberry was her favorite.

"Oh you're evil, Bella Swan. I taught you well." I laughed.

"Make it a double scoop!" Alice called, as she danced to the store.

"No problem, Alice!" I called back and made my way to the ice-cream stand.

"One double scoop vanilla and another one with strawberry please," I asked the employee. She looked bored.

"That'll be $4.00," she yawned. I handed over the money. She started making the ice-cream cones while I studied the food court for a place to sit.

"Here you go," she said and she handed me the cones.

"Thanks," I smiled as she nodded and went back to staring into space. I sat down at the table I'd chosen and licked my ice-cream absentmindedly. My mind had wandered off to the Cullens.

Would my relationship with Edward ever work if his family didn't approve of- or in Rosalie's case hate- me? Romeo and Juliet never made it. Then again, Romeo and Juliet was a play. Regardless, I knew I could never become the image they wanted for Edward. Someone who was rich, talented, smart, beautiful…perfect. I was average, clumsy Bella. I suddenly felt depressed. Edward deserved someone who was far better then me. How could such a perfect guy fall for me?

"Why hello, Bella. What a pleasant surprise," came a cool voice. I looked up in surprise and was filled with dread when I saw who I was talking to.

Rosalie.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
